


Trains By The Sea

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anxious Kyungsoo, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, fluff i suppose?, very minor side suchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo has a crush on Byun Baekhyun and goes about it pretty badly. Byun Baekhyun never takes rejection as failure.Baeksoo centric + Exo Office anticsi wrote this fic for babyfairybaekhyun on tumblr!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfairy/gifts).



> it is i, queen of never finishing fics, back again
> 
> i am actually still writing the other one (its just going thru some major redrafts lmao) but i kind of like this one too!! so hopefully i'll be updating this one soon :))))
> 
> tell me if u love it and tell me if u dont!! i have some doubts ab my writing here but i'm gonna upload it anyway so lmk what y'all think!

As much as he resists, Kyungsoo’s eyes keep wandering over his cubicle walls to the incessant noise perched on the desk at the front of the room. He had been introduced to Byun Baekhyun, the pink-haired head of Human Resources, on the day of his interview and he was slightly intimidated at the time by the elder’s loud personality and mannerisms but Kyungsoo soon came to realise that his fear was unfounded because the other male is a literal puppy.

 

He is loud though. And incredibly distracting. Kyungsoo had joined the office less than a month prior and was already beginning to see a drop in his productivity. Baekhyun is also, kind of, _pretty_. And Kyungsoo does not fare well with pretty men with pretty smiles and pretty voices.

 

It really shouldn’t be a problem because Baekhyun’s cubicle is on the other side of the office and far enough away for Kyungsoo to ignore but of course, every day, the elder simply _has to_ sit on the edge of Jongdae’s desk and tell him all about a dog he saw on the way to work today or that he accidentally spilled peppermint tea all over his favourite Kuzco tie. Jongdae always indulges him.

Luckily for him or not, Jongdae’s desk is a stone’s throw from Kyungsoo’s. He didn’t know a huge amount about Jongdae when he started, except that he was an efficient secretary to Junmyeon. A few weeks down the line, he knows the dark haired male had a loud laugh and an even louder best friend.

At that moment, said best friend was debating with the secretary the pros and cons of buying a communal ukulele for the office.

 

“It’d just lift the atmosphere so much! Imagine! You’re on your coffee break with nothing to do -”

 

“Would I not be drinking coffee?” Jongdae’s voice comes out as a lazy drawl.

 

“Shut up - you’ve got nothing to do and you’re bored. But thanks to the best HR guy in the world, you have an office ukulele! Coffee break boredom eliminated!” his voice carries over to Kyungsoo’s cubicle and the younger male feels a smile grow at his lips, that he quickly quells with a pout that at least makes it _look_ like he is working.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m not really sure that’s a problem that many people face anyway -”

  
“Come on - I’m trying to enhance our working environment here! Ask Junmyeon for me - he’ll say yes if it’s you… Actually, ask him if we can have a music room with a guitar or something - and a drum kit!”

 

At this Kyungsoo catches himself off guard by letting out a small chuckle which ends up with him coughing and choking and inevitably drawing Baekhyun’s attention. Eyes watering slightly, Kyungsoo turns away,his face flushed and heart mocking him with every beat. The two voices from the desk at the front of the room lower and Kyungsoo feels his anxiety spike. It’s just Baekhyun, he tries to calm himself, just Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

After a few moments of watching the younger boy splutter at his desk, Baekhyun turns to Jongdae in a slightly more hushed tone.

 

“You know, you still haven’t congratulated me.” The pink haired boy leans over to the other male.

 

“On what?”

 

“On hiring the junior accountant. He’s so cute - can you believe it? I thought life couldn’t get any better when I met Yixing and now look. We have _two_ cute accountants!”

 

“I thought you didn’t like Yixing anymore?”

 

“I don’t - not in that way - I’m just appreciating beauty in all its forms… sometimes beauty comes as slender, gorgeous Chinese men by the name of Zhang Yixing. And sometimes it comes as cute junior accountants who never speak to me, even if we were in an elevator together for 11 floors.”

 

Jongdae squints up at him. “Baekhyun, you can’t hire people because you find them attractive.”

 

“I know! He’s good too though - like qualified and everything so don’t worry. And plus Yixing said he needed another accountant -  he can’t handle everything alone.”

 

Jongdae pouts. “Alright, whatever. As long as Junmyeon’s okay with it.”

 

“God, you’re so whipped.” a smirk spreads across Baekhyun’s face as he lightly punches his best friend’s shoulder.

 

“He’s our boss, Baekhyun. We’re all meant to be whipped.”

 

“It’s not the same when you’re fucking too though -”

  
  
“We’re not - we’re not fucking!” Jongdae’s voice rises and he looks around panicked.

 

“Aw come on, you totally should! You’re both single and attractive - office romances are messy and almost always end badly but sex on his desk is probably worth it.”

  
  
“I'm pretty sure this conversation counts as a HR violation. I’m not going to fuck our boss.”

 

“Jongdae, you’re the only hope at entertainment in this dull life of mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, have you finished with that expense report yet?” Yixing’s head appears to the side of Kyungsoo’s cubicle walls.

 

“Yeah, I was just about to forward it to you.” Kyungsoo offers the older male a small smile. Yixing is the head accountant and generally a sweet and considerate senior. That’s not to say he's not good at his job. Or scary when he needs to be. Kyungsoo had seen, just a week earlier, how Yixing had a short but concise conversation with Sehun and Jongin about using office funds for their weekly bar crawls.

 

“Ahh, you’re wonderful, Kyungsoo. You should take your lunch break now.” Yixing flashes his dimpled smile at the younger before returning to his cubicle. Just as Yixing disappears, Chanyeol pops his head out from the other side of Kyungsoo’s desk.

 

“Wanna head out for lunch? There’s this new Singaporean place that’s just opened and I think they have this all day buffet… Or we could go to that Spanish place that you liked last time but I kind of -” Chanyeol’s vocal stream of thought is interrupted by a man in an immaculately fitted suit, sporting pink hair, and making his way over to Kyungsoo’s desk.  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo! Do you want to go grab lunch with me? You can fill me in with how you’re settling in here!” Baekhyun smiles and Kyungsoo feels his heartbeat thunder dangerously, encompassing his entire body. Something about Baekhyun makes Kyungsoo feel like he is in constant danger of embarrassing himself and then spending multiple days after analysing. He makes a small choking sound and feels his face contort into an expression of discomfort.

 

“What? No -” Kyungsoo realises as the words spill from his mouth that his tone gives off a sense of disgust and from the look on Baekhyun, he realises too. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Kyungsoo flounders. _Fuck_. “I meant I’m already going to lunch with Chanyeol -” he gestures to the tall man next to him who is glancing between the other two with wide eyes.

  
“Ahhh okay,” Baekhyun smiles again (a little tighter than before, Kyungsoo observes regretfully), “Perhaps another time.” And just as the pink haired man disappears from Kyungsoo’s view, he buries his head in his hands and groans.


End file.
